godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Persians
Persian Mythology Persian mythology are traditional tales and stories of ancient origin, all involving extraordinary or supernatural beings. Drawn from the legendary past of the Iranian cultural continent which especially consists of the state of Iran, Afghanistan, Tajikistan and Central Asia, they reflect the attitudes of the society to which they first belonged - attitudes towards the confrontation of good and evil, the actions of the gods, yazats (lesser gods), and the exploits of heroes and fabulous creatures. Though the ''God of War'' series focuses on ancient Greece, Persian creatures have appeared like Manticores and the Efreet. History The Persians were a Middle Eastern civilization who had a vast warrior kingdom to the east. Spanning as far from Egypt to India. They were one of the sworn enemies of the Greeks, and fought with them on numerous occasions. While the armies of Persia were immense, a Spartan, according to legend, was worth five Persians in their own right. The most famous Greek-Persian conflicts were the Greco-Persian Wars, which occurred during the early decades of the 5th century B.C. The Battle at Thermopylae was one of the most famous battles in the Greco-Persian Wars. In this battle under King Leonidas, around 300 Spartans, leading another 6,700 Greeks, combined to a force of 7,000 Greeks, battled a force of over 50,000 Persians, or so it has been told. The Persians would be defeated by Alexander the Great, King of Macedonia, in the 4th century BC. After Alexander's death, his empire was divided amongst his generals. Seleucus was given Persia and India, and his subjects were known as the Seleucids. In the 3rd Century BC, Persia would rise again under the rule of a people called the Parthians. The Parthians would reconquer the old Persian Empire and would find a new enemy in the rising power of Rome. The most famous incident was the Battle of Carrhae in 55 BC. The Persian army completely massacred the Romans led by Consul Marcus Licinius Crassus. After several wars with Rome, the Parthians were overthrown by the Sassanid Empire in the 3rd century AD. The Sassanids were intent on keeping the Romans out of Persian territory and even captured the emperor, Valerian and made him their prisoner. When the Roman Empire split into Western and Eastern halves, the Eastern, or Byzantine Empire was often at war with Persia. During this time, the Persians wanted to keep out Christianity from seeping into the Empire. However, this was futile when the Arabs, united by another religion: Islam, invaded and destroyed the Sassanid Empire. In God of War: Ascension Manticores, flying Persian creatures part lion, part dragon, and part scorpion make appearances as Sub-Boss and smaller common versions. The Elephantaur is a new type of Juggernaut that is part elephant and wears Persian armor, representing a connection. The Coliseum of Persia is a featured map in the multiplayer. In God of War: Chains of Olympus At one time, the Persians (led by the Persian King and aided by the Basilisk) invaded the Greek city of Attica. Kratos was then summoned by the Gods to aid in the defense of the city. Kratos fights against the soldiers, including swordsmen and archers. Eventually, he also kills the Persian king. Kratos then gain the King's power to summon a fiery Efreet. Related Pages *Basilisk *Coliseum of Persia (Multiplayer) *Efreet *Elephantaur *Manticore *Persian Fleet *Persian King *Persian Warrior *Rocs Gallery Persian King 2.jpg|the Persian King Persian Archer.jpg|A Persian Warrior Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk Efreet4.jpg|Efreet Manticora Izzy Concept Art.JPG|Manticore Elephantaur.jpg|Elephantaur Roc.jpg|Roc (comic) Persia multiplayer.jpg|Coliseum of Persia Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Enemies Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Persian Mythology